It Had To Be You
by michiru-fiujimori88
Summary: He kept having sex with Neville only on the weekends. Nothing will change. That's what he told himself. Nothing. But when he saw Neville, he couldn't control his needs. Smut. Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom


Title: It Had to Be You

Show/Book: Harry Potter

Pairing: Neville Longbottom x Draco Malfoy

Summary: He kept having sex with Neville only on the weekends. Nothing will change. That's what he told himself. Nothing. But when he saw Neville, he couldn't control his needs. Smut

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Only the very dirty smut that I love to write about Neville x Draco  
>Rating: NC-17<p>

Notes: in fifth year, were Neville is still short, fat and have large teeth. Draco comes to him for sex. This is the story about their first time and why Draco Malfoy picked him, when he could've had anyone he wanted. What is so special about the Gryffindor that he allowed him to have sex with him? Of course Draco doesn't realize this until sixth year

By the way, I never can write from Neville's POV…it's too hard!

Comments are welcomed and very much loved!

If you see any misspellings or tenses that are off…please let me know!

Also let me know if you loved it, hate it? Or if I need to stop writing this pairing let me know. That way I can get an idea of what my fans want, if I have any fans!

Should it write more on this couple?  
>~~~~ooOoo~~~~~~~<p>

"It bloody hurts, you moron. Take it out." Draco gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Just breathe and relax. The pain will go away in just a few minutes." Neville softly whispered against his ear.

"No it won't!" Draco whimpered and then took a deep breath.

He let his mind wonder.

He just couldn't remember why he had started a relationship with a loser like Neville Longbottom. There was nothing good about him. He was short, fat, ugly and had no magical abilities whatsoever. Neville Longbottom was lucky to even be in Hogwarts to begin with. No one wanted him, not even his so called house mates, Harry Potter and his friends.

One day, in the middle of fifth year.

He remembered he was about to snap from being stressed. He was being overworked. Exams were due and Harry Potter was everywhere. He couldn't get any peace around his school with a bunch of Harry Potter worshippers. He needed something to help with his stress and he needed one now!

Walking down the corridor he overheard a sixth year talking about sex and how it made his body relaxes and how it made him feel better after his exam.

That was when he got the idea of using someone. It was easy, he could choose anyone, but the person had to live up to his standards!

One the person had to be pure blood. There was no way he was going to have anything less than perfect.

Two they had to be willing to do anything he said. Someone fool enough to allow him to fuck them and leave.

And three they had to be able to keep it a secret. There weren't many people he trusted in his school. Draco didn't even trust his house mates. Not even his two best friends!

That was when he found Neville being bullied down the hall the next day after discovering a way to have his stress released. One thought popped into his head then as he saw Neville's books flying to the floor as the boy was pushed against the wall and laughed at.

Bingo!

A week later he went up the other boy and told him to suck his cock. He didn't actually think the fool would do it. But then again, Longbottom always did what he said and sucking his cock wasn't any different. Sure the fear was in his eyes and Draco blocked his face as he felt the mouth around his cock that night in the forbidden forest.

It seemed wrong but hell; Draco wasn't going to complain about getting a blowjob. No matter whom the hell it came from. His fifth year was stressful enough as it was. And a little release from it was a good thing.

So after their awkward first time, he asked the other boy to suck his dick every weekend. Only whenever he felt the urge to release his frustrations or stress. He would seek out the other male, catching him alone on most weekends.

Only once did he have to yank the boy away from his friends. And he did it a cruel way. Making sure that everyone didn't get the wrong idea. But then again why would they care about Longbottom?

He made sure no one knew of their meetings. And that was the way he liked it.

The Gryffindor was only good for one thing and one thing only: Reliving him of his stress.

Neville never complained. Never cried and never yelled at him. He just took what Draco had to offer. And that wasn't much. Just a blowjob here and a hand job there. And every time it was Draco who got the pleasure. The release. Not Neville and that's the way it should be. Their sex was all about him, not Neville.

He could care less rather or not the other boy got off.

Always Draco would cum all over Neville and not bat an eye to return the favor. And afterwards Draco would zip up his pants and leave Neville still on his knees with cum dripping down his cheeks and hands.

Then about five months in their so call relationship, everything changed.

They started their sixth year and Draco was given the worse news he could have ever gotten. Sure he was happy about it at first but then he realized that killing the best wizard in the whole world would be hard to damn near impossible to achieve. And that in itself caused his stress to raise higher than ever.

The stress caused his grades to fall, which caused his mother to worry.

He had to stop playing the sport he loved doing. He also couldn't sleep. He couldn't keep his food down. He kept re-planning his moves over and over and over and over. Until he was sick to death of the whole idea of killing the headmaster!

But most of all the stress caused him to want Neville Longbottom more and more. Every day he wanted the other male. He wanted and he needed the Gryffindor. And every day he had to hold himself back.

It worked only when he was alone or in class, but even then his mind kept going back to the thoughts of the Brown hair fool. Taunting him. Whispering promises of sweet relief. Begging him to seek out the person who could stop his stress.

And as much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to go after what he wanted. He just scoffed it off and thought about something else. And although he did keep having sex with Neville Longbottom only on the weekends. He still felt the stress and the wanting.

He kept reminding himself that Neville was only a tool. Nothing but a way to achieve a means to an end. Even if he thought about the Gryffindor all the time.

Nothing will change. That's what he told himself. Nothing.

But when he saw Neville, he couldn't control his needs.

Until one day he snapped. He broke his 'weekend only' rule and he marched down the hall to the dining room.

Draco found Neville with Harry Potter and the other kids that fought against Umbridge, during their fifth year. He wasted no time as he grabbed the other boy's arm and pulled him from the dining hall.

He led Neville straight down the corridor to a room for another round of fucking. That time had been the start of something new. After getting the blowjob he so needed, Draco, without thinking about it kissed Neville. The taste of his own cum was still warm in Neville's mouth as Draco moved his tongue around in and out of the shocked boy.

It was only one kiss. A test, if Draco wanted to be truthful. When the kiss was over Draco looked down at Neville and then he walked out. Not once looking back.

The next time after Draco kissed Neville it was the same as before, just Draco getting off on the weekend only. And so was the weekend after that and the weekend after that.

But when his stress was so bad the following week and his first fail attempt at killing the headmaster didn't work, Draco searched for Neville Longbottom.

Having found him yet again with friends, he pulled Neville away with a growl and shoved him into a room. And after he released his seed all over Neville. In his hair, neck, hands and face.

Draco lean down and kiss him hard. So hard that he caused the brown hair boy to bleed.

Draco poured all his stress and hate into that kiss along with some other emotion. He moan loudly in satisfaction at the taste of blood and at the thought of the pain Neville must be feeling at that moment. It was the same pain that he had to live with. Why should Neville live a happy life with friends and family when he couldn't?

The pain was the same. They are now even. The both of them feeling the same thing. Draco smiled into the kiss.

Yes, pain is good and I bet that the tears are rolling down his stupid face too.

Oh how he grin at the thought. But when Neville moan into the kiss with pleasure and not pain it shocked him.

He froze and pulled away.

From that day on Draco found Neville every other day.

To hell with his 'weekend only' rule.

And after every time he came, he allowed Longbottom to kiss him. One kiss, two kisses and sometimes, if he was in a good mood, Draco allowed three kisses. But that was it!

Until one afternoon.

After having Neville suck him off and after kissing him hard on the lips. Draco shocked himself by returning the favor.

Sucking off Neville Longbottom was a pleasure he didn't know was possible. The feel on Neville cumming in his mouth had him relaxed and wanting more. He carved the touch, the way his body responded to the sensations and what shocked him most was the fact the whole time he was blushing. His face Redding as he looked up into Neville's face as he bobbed his head back and forth. Licking the tip of Neville's penis and sucking hard until he felt he couldn't breathe. The whole while he looked into the face of the boy he was sucking off.

Draco Never really paid attention to way Neville's eyes would half close as he was about to come, or the way his hands would hold onto Draco's body in gentle caresses and then harden at the right time. Thus making his body shudder and to break out into goose pimples. It was all different. And Draco found that he quite liked it.

Draco Malfoy would have never thought that he would still be with Neville Longbottom for so long. Winter Break was coming up and the dark lord was growing more angered by the moment. But for the life of him, he just couldn't seem to care about it when Neville was with him. And It amazed him how far they have come.

What started out as a way to relive stress changed from just him fucking Neville in fifth year, to kissing, to returning the favor to now, having sex in their sixth year.

Who would have thought…

Suddenly Draco was brought back to reality as the pain slowly started to fade.

His groans of pain and agony changed to moans of ecstasy as Draco's tense body that had moments ago been struggling to get out from under the Gryffindor's body was now wiggling in delight, and his ass was lifting itself off the bed to meet Neville's gentle thrusts.

Neville slid his cock in and out.

Over and over and over again.

Neville's hand gently held his waist. Keeping the touch light as his lover took over Draco's body slowly and with precise measures. They had sucked each other off many times over the last year but this was the first time Draco had his lovers cock up his ass. And he knew that Neville wanted, no that the other boy needed to take it slow.

As Neville had said he didn't want to hurt him.

Of course Draco laughed at the time. Thinking the pain wasn't going to be much, but now that they were doing it. Draco was glad that the fool didn't listen to his protest about 'being careful'

Draco moan as his face turned bright red and seconds later he closed his eyes tightly to keep himself from cumming too soon. He pulled Neville closer to his body as the speed in his lovers trust grew faster.

The Gryffindor's labored breathing fell against his ear as Draco buried his face into his chest, breathing between his own gasps of pleasure. Suddenly white, hot pleasure released itself from his body as he came. Then a few seconds later Neville released himself deep into Draco's body, then a second later he pulled out.

Cum dripping off his head.

Draco made a face of distain at the cum dripping down to the white sheets of his own bed. And before he could push the other boy off him, Neville reached down and kissed him soundly on the lips. Making him dizzy and lightheaded. His pulse quickens and his heart jumped. And before he realized what he was doing he brought his arms around his lover's waist, pulling the other as close as he could get.

_

Afterwards alone in his bed up in the Slyerin dorm rooms, Draco knew that something between him and Neville Longbottom had changed. He felt it deep in his body and it wasn't just sex that they just had. But the knowledge that now. Both, he and Neville were connected.

They were truly lovers.

Just sex alone couldn't change anything. There had to be something behind those actions to make a change in someone.

Was it Lust? maybe.

Sure, Draco lusted after the other boy. But that alone didn't make them true lovers. No, it was something else. Something simple. Something that he was missing. But what was it? What made them lovers? Truly?

All the feelings were there. Lust, heat, passion. But what else? What is missing?

Then it hit him and the thought sent chills up and down his spine. Making his heart flutter as the blush grew across his cheeks.

_Love.  
><em>  
>That was the reason. Love. That was what made them true lovers.<p>

It was the fact that he, Draco Malfoy felt love for Neville Longbottom.

"Shit."

He pulled the cover up and over his head he hiding himself.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into? And how the hell was he suppose to kill the headmaster as a love sick teenager.

_UGH_


End file.
